


The wishlist.

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Hermione overhears a very interesting conversation between Draco and Theo. She decides to say something to the pair about it.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 162
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	The wishlist.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Draco & Theo are already a couple when Theo becomes Head boy and Hermione Granger is elected Head girl.  
> She gets an earful every night while they go at it in Theo's quarters - and overhears something unexpected.  
> When she brings it up over breakfast, talking becomes action.

Hermione loved the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. Hidden behind its own tapestry, away from the noisiest parts of the school and the much need oasis she had desired while studying for her N.E.W.T.S. The two bedrooms each had a private bath which shared a wall with each other and was linked by a common area complete with sofas and a small kitchenette. 

The fierce Gryffindor wasn’t even put out when she learned Theodore Nott had been made Head Boy for the year. Theo was quiet and studious from what she remembered. Surely he’d want to spend his free time with his friends in the dungeons.

This year, however, it turned out Theo Nott came attached at the hip with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Almost literally it seemed.

Hip, mouth….parts otherwise. 

She would bet a Galleon on her theory that Draco didn’t actually know the password to the Slytherin common room, because he was never there. He seemed to be on a one-man mission to merge his face with Theo’s.

At first, it was almost endearing to see the two in their own blissful bubble with the added bonus, that Draco was considerably less caustic this year. Maybe the war had changed him. Or maybe it was his relationship with the other Slytherin boy. Whatever it was, Hermione was grateful for it. They were actually on friendly terms, that is when Theo and Draco acknowledged her existence. 

A few weeks in she was thankful for the start of Quidditch season because it meant a few hours a week less Draco in their dorm. It turned out though, that this only seemed to encourage them further with little regard to privacy.

Hermione didn’t mean to stare, she knew it was rude, but it was difficult to spend so much time with two people and not notice things. 

The way Theo could work right through Draco’s outer shell with a few whispers and gentle kisses. Whatever tension the Malfoy heir was carrying seemed to melt away with ease.

The way Draco gripped Theos hair to pull him in closer to him. Demanding and insistent, no matter how long they’d been going at it. It was passionate, raw, real and intoxicating to watch.

The times she caught them together popped up frequently in her dreams and as much as it bothered her to be turned on by it, her options were limited: to move back to Gryffindor Tower or stay and endure.

Like with all things, Hermione vowed to endure. She could and she would. 

But then there was the first incident of the auditory variety. 

With their bathrooms sharing a wall, she could hear everything happening in Theodore's bathroom as clearly as if it was happening in her own. One night she happened to start her shower shortly after her roommates. 

The rhythmic slapping of water on tile made it obvious from the start what was happening. She tried to ignore it but mid-way through working the shampoo through her curls she heard; 

_ Draco, I'm going to come. I'm going to co-  _

A slick  _ pop _ !  _ Come for me Theo. _

A growl turned to a moan that echoed through both bathrooms. 

Hermione found herself leaning against the tiled shower wall, her eyes closing lazily at the stimulation. Her fingers traveled up to tweak one nipple as she turned her head to turn her heated skin against the cool wall. She wanted to touch herself at the images that floated to her mind. Theo with his back arched, head tilted back in ecstasy, then Draco looking up to him with those grey eyes burning bright, hair thoroughly run through by Theo’s fingers. 

No, that was wrong. That was their private space and she was eavesdropping. She wouldn’t get herself off to their private relationship in the shower.

But she did start showering solely at night. 

It wasn’t long before she heard them again, the sound of water slamming against the wall made her heartbeat pick up automatically.

_ Harder Theo.  _ The rhythm picked up. _ Fuck.  _

_ Don't you dare come yet.  _

_ I ...I can't  _

The rhythm slowed

_ Not. Yet. You haven't earned it. _

A long low moan and Theo's chuckling. 

_ Now you're in real trouble Draco.  _

  
  


That time, she couldn't help it. Hermione rubbed her clit furiously with one practiced finger of her delicate hand and teased her peaked nipples with the other, pinching them until they felt raw. 

The boys had to know how loud they were, they had to be doing this to her on purpose. She worked at herself until she came under her own hand, muting her ecstatic noises by biting her lip until it bled. 

Sometime in December, shortly before winter break, Hermione was following her usual eavesdropping routine, wondering if she would get one more go before they left for the holidays. 

This time she caught them mid-conversation instead. 

_ What do you want for Christmas, Draco?  _

_ He laughed. Nothing. _

_ No, come on, if you could have one thing, anything what would it be? _

_ A pause. I’d want Granger to sit on my face until she screamed while you watched. He laughed again. You said anything! _

_ Mhm. Could you imagine? I'd watch you fuck her cunt while she sucks me off. I bet she makes the best noises.  _

_ You're getting me all worked up, stop.  _

_ Another low laugh. That's what I do best. _

Hermione stood frozen under the water, curiosity battling with logic. Eventually, after showering, getting ready for bed, and trying to read her novel unsuccessfully for an hour, curiosity won. She’d bring it up over breakfast the next day. 

As morning came, she approached the two men as they sat with tea and toast, dressed for classes, looking every bit the proper pureblood heirs and not at all like the filthy-mouthed teens she’d heard last night. 

“Morning, you two.” She said grinning at them, pouring her own tea. 

They turned to each other with almost identical eyebrow arches, that made Hermione actually giggle, which felt foreign in her mouth The two of them had a nonverbal conversation in facial expressions and when Draco turned back to her, he picked at his robe sleeve.

“Something you want to share with the class Granger?” he asked, his eyes meeting hers for the first time.

“Actually, yes. First of all, I think you should know that I can hear everything that happens in your shower when I’m in my own bathroom. “

Theo choked on his tea, spluttering and dropping the cup on the tiny table with a clatter. Draco, however, looked less embarrassed and a slow grin was creeping across his face. 

“The second thing you should know is, I heard your ….Christmas wishes... last night...and I’m in.” 

“ Fuck.” Theo coughed, still choking on the tea he inhaled. 

“In?“ Draco shifted in his seat. “What exactly did you hear?” 

“I’m in, casually of course, for the facesitting and screaming orgasms. No strings attached, you two have a good thing going I’m not going to ruin that.” She was rambling, it was a damning habit of hers she had no control over. “I don’t see why not. We seem to get along just fine, I think, it could be-”

“Alright Granger, settle. We’re in if you’re in.” He turned to Theo with the briefest flicker of apprehension across his features, before Theo nodded vigorously. 

“Causal orgasms. Sure what’s not to love? Uh, when?” Theo looked between the two of them. “I don’t have any plans for tonight.”

“Tonight is good for me.” Draco was practically purring with contentment.

“Tonight,” Hermione confirmed. 

  
  


It was a good thing the last day of classes before the break was write off days because Hermione found it difficult to keep her mind from wandering. Images and noises kept floating to the front of her memory, no matter how much academia she tried to drown them out with. She’d worn a skirt despite the cold and cursed herself for it, inconspicuously squeezing her thighs together when the intrusive thoughts came. 

When she walked into the dorm after dinner, she nearly fell over at the sight in front of her.

Draco was straddling Theos hips on the small loveseat in their sitting area. He had a fistful of Theos dark wavy hair, pulling his neck taunt so he could suck on the junction of his neck and shoulder, Dracos other hand stroking the bulge in his trousers 

Theos eyes opened lazily and he smirked at Hermione. He crooked a finger at her to come towards them.

" Glad you could join us. Like what you see, hmm?" Theo's sapphire eyes were roaming up and down her body and a raspberry flush crept up his neck and razor-sharp cheekbones. She nodded, her face growing warm. 

"Show me how much you like it." He motioned to her skirt. " Show us how it makes you feel Hermione." He caressed every syllable of her given name. She moved to the arm of the loveseat and tucked the front of her skirt into the waistband to show them the white knickers underneath. Theo groaned and nudged Draco to look. 

Her eyes fluttering shut, she dipped two fingers into her knickers and made slow circles around her clit. She could feel their heated gazes watching her every move, making her feel wanton, beautiful. Desirable. 

Opening her eyes again, she saw Draco’s bright eyes gazing intently at her but his hips rutting against Theo's. Theo was still but his erection obvious, he chewed his lip watching Hermione and making lazy strokes with his hand still buried in Draco's trousers. 

"I can see how wet you are Hermione. I can't wait to bury my face in your cunt. Make yourself come for us." Draco mumbled, eyes still transfixed and hand working at Theo/

She spread her stance a little wider and worked her fingers more furiously, pushing the knickers down to her thighs. The other hand slid up her shirt and rolled her nipples in her fingers, still hidden by the bra. Both boys were staring at her, mouths hanging open.

"I like watching you kiss." She bit her lip at her sudden boldness. But they obliged, locking their mouths together. Draco moved both hands to Theos shoulders, as Theo freed both of their erections from there trousers. Hermione gasped at the sight of their cocks, both impressive in girth and length, and cantered her hips against her fingers. 

Draco continued rolling his hips into Theo's, panting and gasping. He took one last look at Hermione, eyes glazed and fine hair sticking to his forehead, and buried his face into Theo's shoulders, biting hard and coming in the other boys’ lap. 

Theo let out a broken groan, his hips stuttering against the spent blond. " Come with me, Hermione." 

So she did. Her petite orgasm overtaking her, leaving her thighs sticky and shaking. Theo came in his hand with another groan. 

After a quick bought cleaning and contraceptive charms, they moved to Theo and Draco’s bedroom, where clothing was quickly abandoned to the floor. Wasting no time, Draco threw himself on the bed and motioned for Hermione, grinning as if all his wildest dreams were coming true. 

She climbed over his naked form admiring the marble-like skin and corded muscles rippling underneath. When she had a knee on either side of his head he wrapped his arms around her thighs, spreading her legs wider and leaving her unable to move, helpless to his desires. 

Draco Malfoy's tongue was even better than she had ever hoped for. He worked at her mercilessly, groaning with lust. Hermione clutched at the wrought iron headboard for support, as he lapped at her core. The sensation was spurring her on to new heights, a spring tightening within her wanting to be let loose. 

“You taste amazing Hermione.” He groaned and planted a kiss on either thigh. “Even better than I imagined.” She warmed at the praise and tried to pull her thighs closer, but jerked back with Draco nipped at her upper thigh making her hiss in pain. He chuckled “You haven’t screamed yet.”

"Turn her around, I want to see," Theo commanded. Quick as she knew it, Draco was helping her turn around to face the other way. Before she could get herself oriented, his arms had snaked around her thighs and had returned to his ministrations. She braced herself against the mattress bucking against his face automatically.

Theo was seated at the end of the bed, stroking himself hard already. His dark hair was falling into his eyes and he licked his bottom lip watching her. He was slightly broader than his boyfriend but still slim, with rope muscles visible just under the skin. Hermione didn’t know it was possible to be this physically attracted to two people at once so intensely. Though she really didn’t want to ruminate on that right now as bliss took over her mind again.

"Hmmm, I bet she tastes as good as she looks. Are you going to scream for Draco?"Theo asked stroking himself watching the pair. She squeaked and nodded as Draco started to suck on her clit.

Theo grinned and took Draco's newly hard cock in his hand and licked the tip with the flat of his tongue. Underneath her the blond groaned sending vibrations through her, making her cry out. Fingertips dug harder into her hips, making her quake, the spring tightening even more, threatening to snap . Her eyes screwed themselves shut as something more intense than she'd ever experienced hovered just out of reach.

Theo's voice was suddenly in her ear, his breath ghosting her cheek, making her shiver. "You want a cock inside you, don't you Hermione? You have to earn it. Earn by screaming for Draco." He pushed the tangled mess of curls away from her ear, nipped at the outer shell and dotted a line down to her collarbone.

She broke at last, screaming incoherently, grinding her hips riding the wave of the release, the spring letting go at last . When at last she opened her eyes,Theo was staring at her with reverence and Draco's hands were still roaming all over her thighs, massaging them. 

" That was the sexiest thing I've ever heard," Draco said, trailing kisses on each thigh and cupping a handful of her backside.

"You should see it. You are stunning Hermione, but even more so when you come like that." Holding a hand out to help her, Hermione gingerly climbed off of Draco and positioned herself on all fours on the bed, back arched. There was unspoken communication between the trio, everyone seeming to know what they wanted to happen next. 

Sitting back on his heels, Theo positioned himself with his cock at her mouth, fingers tracing the outline of her jaw lovingly. Balancing herself on one hand, she stroked the shaft gently, watching Theo’s reaction. He clenched his fists tight, as his breathing became erratic as he let her find a position and rhyme comfortable for her. 

Behind her, Draco eased himself into her already dripping slit, pulled out and slammed back into her, making Her moan in surprise. Theo guided her head up and down his length with a fistful of curls easing himself deeper into her throat. His cock was heavy on her tongue salty and musky but not unpleasant, she let her eyes drift up to his watch as he started to come undone 

The feeling of fullness was overwhelming in the best way. Her mind was blissed out, numb to the world as Draco continued to pound and stretch her, filling all of her. Theo kept mumbling a string of praises, as he fucked her throat. Her orgasm built quickly to a new height. It was slightly terrifying, and thrilling, and so many other things, all of them good.

Draco landed a sharp smack on her arse which made her cry out not entirely from pain. He gave the other side the same treatment as a new wave of wetness slipped from her and Draco groaned again from behind her. " You're taking us so good, Hermione. So fucking perfect aren't you. Come for us, you know you want to. " 

Finally, she toppled over the dangerously high ledge and came. Her body jolted involuntarily as she sobbed with relief. Draco came with a groan and a mean grip on her hips, shaking slightly. Theos hot cum filled her mouth and she desperately swallowed every drop only a few moments later. 

Hermione collapsed on the bed, her head spinning deliciously and her legs too weak to move further anyway. Theo took one of her hands in his and kissed each knuckle, as Draco laid behind her, kissing her shoulders and stroking her hair. When her eyes dared to open, Theo’s grinning face was at hers.

“There she is. Welcome back.” He propped himself up on one arm. 

“You did amazing.” Draco mumbled, his voice still thick. 

“I ...I enjoyed myself.” Theo and Draco snorted trying to hide laughs. “Hush I’m still ...not all here. What I mean is I would not object to doing that again after the holiday. Still casual of course.

Theo looked over her to Draco and shrugged, as Draco moved his trail of kisses to the back of her neck.

“We aren’t actually going anywhere, love.”


End file.
